charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pre-Witched
Pre-Witched is the 17th episode of the third season and the 61st overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones battle a warlock that gets stronger every time it is vanquished, as Piper wrestles with her decision to move out of the manor. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *W. Earl Brown as Shadow *Sherri Saum as Ariel Co-Starring *Marc Bossley as Officer *James Sie as Shoe Salesman Magical Notes Book of Shadows How to Perform a Seance 3x17 bos how to perform a seance.jpg|Top of page 3x17 bos how to perform a seance (2).jpg|Bottom of page 3x17 bos time loops.jpg|Grams flips past this page. :A Ceremony to Contact the Dead :To perform this ritual, you will need six candles, :White and Purple in color and a white cloth. :In addition, you will need to sweeten the air by :burning cinnamon, frankincense, and sandlewood. As the fire burns, concentrate on contact :ing the Spirit and Chant the Spell that follows. :If you know the mortal name of the deceased, :adjust the Chant accordingly. :Beloved Unknown Spirit, :We Seek Your Guidance. :We ask that You Commune :with Us and move among Us. Spells To Vanquish a Familiar Warlock ::Power of Three Spell :Nine times this evil's cheated death :Felt no pain and kept it's breath :This warlock standing in our midst :Let him feel what he has missed. How to Perform a Seance :Beloved Unknown Spirit, :We Seek your Guidance. :We ask that You Commune :with Us and move among Us. Potions *Grams believed that she needed to bind the sisters powers with a potion. Ingredients include a white rose, mustard seed, and sea salt. *The Charmed Ones create a potion to magnify pain by nine times and use it on Shadow. Powers *'Projective Levitation:' used by Ariel to float candles and by Shadow to levitate the sisters. *'Levitation: '''Used by Phoebe to cancel out of Shadow's projective levitation power. *'Fading:' used by Shadow as a means of transportation. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Shadow. *'Adjusting:' Used by Shadow to fight through the freeze. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to stab Shadow with a letter opener and by Grams to open a trunk. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo as a means of transportation. Notes and Trivia * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition power in this episode. * This is the fourth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * This is the last episode where the photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe is seen on the show. * When Piper and Leo tell Phoebe and Prue that they have managed things without Piper, they mention Hawaii, which refers to "The Power of Two", and when she went away with Leo. * W. Earl Brown who portrays Shadow in this episode, starred in the movie, Scream with Rose McGowan who plays Paige. * It is revealed that Piper used to be a banker before she applied to be a chef at Quake. * Ariel's monologue in the attic can be seen as foreshadowing the end of the season, "be careful not to lose each other" and "when someone is taken from you suddenly - there are no goodbyes". * We learn that Piper bumped into Leo before she became a witch. * The spell the sisters use to contact Ariel will be used again in season 4 by Phoebe to prove the innocence of a man being framed for the murder of his wife. * It was roughly six months after the flashbacks when Grams died, that the sisters gained their powers. * Piper wonders if the sisters are listed in the "Warlock's Guide to San Francisco". * The bathroom scene in the beginning of the episode will be repeated again in "Cat House", except that it will be a future Phoebe instead of the Phoebe in this episode. * When Prue and Piper go on a walk during a flashback, Prue asks Piper to be her maid of honor and says “It's not like I'd actually ask Phoebe.” Ironically, Phoebe later goes on to have an advice column called “Ask Phoebe.” *Prue's interest in photography is evident from the flashbacks in this episode when she is still working at the museum. *It is shown in this episode that Piper actually helped to make the power stripping potion that Gram's was planning to use on them. *The moment that Prue and Phoebe leave Piper standing alone in the flashback, is reminiscent of the episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes", when the two girls once again leave her alone, after she offers to cook dinner for them. *In the last flashback Phoebe wears the same T-shirt she wore at the beginning of "Once Upon a Time". *We find out that Prue's bedroom is twice as large as Piper's. *This is the second episode where all three actresses wear wigs, the first was "All Halliwell's Eve", though that was as part of the sisters' Halloween costumes. * This is the last episode where Prue, Piper, and Phoebe say a Power of Three spell together. Cultural References * This is one of two episode titles to refer to the 1960s show Bewitched. The second is "Rewitched". * Shadow says "I love the smell of defeated witch in the evening". He is paraphrasing the famous line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the 1979 movie ''Apocalypse Now. * Phoebe sings "I've been working on a vanquish!", in the classical tune I've Been Working on a Railroad (All the live long day). Glitches * The bottom of Piper and Phoebe on the picture was badly cut (so they could move closer to each other). Near the end of the magical photo transformation, Prue's right hand shifts into a slightly different position. * Just before Grams dies, she places the Book of Shadows in a trunk which is to the right of the attic door. In the first episode, Phoebe finds the trunk in front of the window. There are also white curtains on the windows in the attic in this episode, but in the first episode, the windows are bare. * When Phoebe kicks Shadow in the shoe shop, it's obvious that it was a stuntman as his hair looks darker than the actual Shadow. * It's obvious that the "Grams" who falls down the stairs is a male stunt person. * Penny didn't light the last candle to summon Patty, but in the next shot, it's lit. Continuity Errors * Phoebe refers to Kit as "him" whereas we learn in "Cat House" that he is in fact a she. Quotes :Piper: Leo and I are moving . . . thinking of moving out of the Manor. Umm, milk? :Prue: '''Excuse me? :Phoebe: W-w-wait a minute! Life altering plans cannot be squeezed in between pass the newspaper and who ate the Special K. :---- :Phoebe: Oooh, saved by the 'meow'. :---- :Shadow: You've got something up your sleeve. :Phoebe: Hello? Sleeveless. :---- :Piper:' So what is our level of confidence in this plan? :'Phoebe: Well on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being we whoop ass, 1 being he laughs at us while we're on fire and naked... :Piper:' Maybe you should lie to me. International Titles *'French:' Nos plus belles années ''(The Way We Were) (Our Most Beautiful Years) *'Czech:' Jak to bylo (The Way It Was) *'Slovak: '''Návraty (Comebacks)'' *'Russian:' До Зачарованных Začarovannyh'' (Before Charmed)'' * Russian: 'Боль девяти погибелей devjati pogibelej ''(Pain of Nine Deaths) *'''Spanish (Spain): Pre-embrujadas (Pre-Witches/'Charmed') *'Spanish (Syfy):' Pre embrujadas (Pre Witches/'Charmed') *'Spanish (Latin America):' Había una vez (Once Upon a Time) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Pré-bruxas ''(Pre-Witches) *'Serbian:' Pre nego što smo postale veštice (Before We Became Witches) *'Italian:' Le Nove Vite del Gatto (The Nine Lives of The Cat) *'German:' Aller guten Dinge sind neun (All Good Things Come in Nines) *'Hungarian: '''Boldog békeidők ''(Happy Old Times) * 'Finnish: '''Yhdeksän henkeä (''Nine Lives) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3